eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Lola's Playlist
Lola's Playlist is a singing competition for children who are twelve years old and under. Child contestants sing hit songs from the 1950s, 1960s, and 1970s There have been two editions. The original edition was a subsegment of ''Kalyeserye conceived during the tenth monthsary of AlDub. Lola's Playlist ''was integrated into the storyline of ''Kalyeserye as a contest to entertain the sad Lola Nidora who was missing Alden and Maine while they were filming for their film Imagine You and Me ''in Como, Italy. The singing competition lasted for three months, declaring ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin as the ultimate champion. After the competition, four of the five championship finalists of the original edition appeared regularly on the noontime show as in-house singers. As their popularity further rose, the three championship finalists became known as the Broadway Boys. Soon, they were given an opportunity to sing with various respected Filipino singers in a weekly mini-concert segment title ''Broadway Boys in Concert. ''Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion is the second edition of the segment that premiered less than a month after the grand finals of the original edition. It is no longer part of the defunct ''Kalyeserye, but it remained as a subsegment of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''Unlike the original edition where there is only one champion, ''Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion ''declares a champion at the end of each week. Daily winners will compete against each other in the weekly finals where only two competitors will advance to challenge the current champion in the weekly championship round. Lola's Playlist ''Lola's Playlist is a subsegment of Kalyeserye. Aspiring child singers who are twelve years old or under must sing old jukebox hits in this retro-themed competition. The contestants who won in the daily rounds then underwent a series of elimination rounds until only five grand finalists are left in the competition. The five competitors are known as the "Elite Circle of Five". They are Joshua Lumbao, Joshua Torino, Benidict Aboyme, Francis Aglabtin, and Narcylyn Esguerra. The five finalists must then compete against one another in the week-long daily championship rounds by earning the most number of stars for their performances. The three grand finalists with the most number of stars will advance to the grand finals titled "Ultimate Battle of the Champions" to decide the ultimate winner of the competition. The three grand finalists who competed in the ultimate grand finals are Francis Aglabtin, Benidict Aboyme, and Joshua Torino. The "Ultimate Battle of the Champions" is divided into two rounds. In the first round, each of the three grand finalists must perform a song of their choice. At the end of the round, one of the grand finalists will be eliminated by the judges, and only two contestants will move on to the second round. The two finalists who competed in the next round are Francis Aglabtin and Benidict Aboyme. In the second round, the two grand finalists must perform the same song by providing their own rendition of the musical piece. The song choice is the 1955 hit song "Unchained Melody" by American singer Todd Duncan. The contestants are judged by their voice quality, vocal projection and interpretation, stage presence, and audience impact. Ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin of San Jose del Monte, Bulacan was named as the ultimate Lola's Playlist ''grand champion in the grand finals of the competition, receiving a trophy and ₱300,000 in cash prize. '''Ultimate Battle of the Champions' Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion is the second season of the segment. It is no longer part of the defunct segment Kalyeserye, but it remained as a subsegment of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''Like the original season, child contestants must still sing hit songs from the 1950s, 1960s, or 1970s for the competition. A major revision of the competition's rules concerns the championship round. Instead of having one champion for the competition, ''Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion ''declares a champion at the end of each week. Daily winners must face each other in the weekly finals where only two competitors will be declared winners. The two winners will then advance to the weekly championship round to face against the competition's current champion. If one of the challengers successfully beats the defending champion, then the winning contestant will be declared the new champion. If the week's contestants fail to beat the champion, the defending champion will retain his or her title for another week. The current champion will then face against next week's challengers until someone else successfully beats him or her in the upcoming weeks. If the defending champion remains victorious against the challenging competitors for ten straight weeks, the defending champion is inducted into the Lola's Playlist Hall of Fame. The defending champion will no longer be eligible to compete any further, and the search for a new champion will commence. Francis Aglabtin, the ultimate champion of the first season of ''Lola's Playlist, automatically became the very first champion of the second season.He is also the first champion to be placed in the Hall of Fame of Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion. ''His seven wins in the elimination rounds and the grand finals of the original ''Lola's Playlist ''have been counted to his number of wins for the Hall of Fame. His three straight wins in ''Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion ''completed the requirement for his induction to the Hall of Fame. '''1st Weekly Championship' The first weekly championship occurred on 12 September 2016. Ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin is the defending champion that this week's two winners must face against. The challengers of this week are Kim Julia Zara and Dona Salazar. The winner of this week's championship is Francis Aglabtin. This is technically his first win in Lola's Playlist: Beat the Champion. However, his previous wins in the elimination rounds of the first original Lola's Playlist ''have been counted for the Hall of Fame. Therefore, this is his eighth win. '''2nd Weekly Championship' The second weekly championship occurred on 19 September 2016. Ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin is still the defending champion. The challengers of this week are Jan Lloyd Pernicia and Clarreazze Wepingco. The winner of this week's championship is Francis Aglabtin. This is technically his second win. However, his previous wins in the elimination rounds of the first original Lola's Playlist ''have been counted for the Hall of Fame. Therefore, this is his ninth win. '''3rd Weekly Championship' The third weekly championship occurred on 26 September 2016. Ten-year-old Francis Aglabtin is still the defending champion. The challengers of this week are Anica Kim Gepanayao and Hannah Esguerra. The winner of this week's championship is Francis Aglabtin. This is technically his third win. However, his previous wins in the elimination rounds of the first original Lola's Playlist ''have been counted for the Hall of Fame. Therefore, this is his tenth win. After winning ten times, Francis Aglabtin has been inducted into the Hall of Fame. '''4th Weekly Championship' The fourth weekly championship occurred on 3 October 2016. After being inducted into the Hall of Fame, Francis Aglabtin is no longer eligible to compete any further. Therefore, there is no defending champion. The weekly regular weekly finals is this week's championship. The competitors of this week are John Carlo Comendador, Kristel Belo, Macky Empuerto, and Princess Gonzales. The winner of this week's championship is John Carlo Comendador. This is his first win. 5th Weekly Championship The fifth weekly championship occurred on 10 October 2016. Eleven-year-old John Carlo Comendador is the defending champion. The challengers of this week are Lady Ramente and Pristine May Flores. The winner of this week's championship is John Carlo Comendador. This is his second win. 6th Weekly Championship The sixth weekly championship occurred on 25 October 2016. Eleven-year-old John Carlo Comendador is still the defending champion. The challengers of this week are Aiko Takagi and Lyza Davie Larida. The winner of this week's championship is John Carlo Comendador. This is his third win. 7th Weekly Championship The sixth weekly championship occurred on 25 October 2016. Eleven-year-old John Carlo Comendador is still the defending champion. The challengers of this week are Rock Opong and Abbie Hercia. The winner of this week's championship is Abbie Hercia. This is his third win. The Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Segments